A Trainer, Not A Petting Zoo
Previous episode: Best To Be Safe Than Soy! Transcript Passerby: Hey can I touch your hair? Elizabeth: No Gordon's Eevee: It's not a petting zoo Passerby: Why don't you just brush it then? Valona: You don't brush curly hair. Eevee: I keep telling you, it's not a petting zoo. The passerby just reaches his arm out anyways and grabs a curl, to her annoyance. Elizabeth: Stop touching my f-ing hair. Ichiga: Let's keep moving. Eevee uses Shadow Ball to scare them off. Another passerby: Is that your real hair? Elizabeth: Ugh yes. Passerby: Do you have a perm? What do you use to make it curly? Gordon: Sorry, but my Eevee is quite aggressive when some touches people's hair. Elizabeth: Your hair's like spaghetti, it's so limp. The passerby picks itself up after it got hit by Shadow Ball. Passerby #1: Now ya tell me. Elizabeth: I hate this so much Valona: So do I. Eevee yelled at them. Elizabeth: I don't f-ing brush it because everybody knows what happens when you try to brush curly hair Eevee kept yelling at them, this caused the passerby to hurt its ears. Rotom: But why am I bald? Gordon: All Rotom are bald Eevee: I don't have hair, I have fur. Elizabeth: Fur IS hair. Eevee: That's right I forgot. Rotom: Why do I have to be bald? Elizabeth: Because you are. Manaphy: Uh I'm bald too Emboar: Me too. Froslass: I don't have hair either, so I can relate to that. Rotom: So basically, I'm chrome domed? Ichiga: Yep, your dome is made of chrome. Rotom: Even my butt? Froslass: Don't use that word, but yes. Rotom: I HAVE A SMOOTH BUTT! YAY! Everyone sighs. Elizabeth: I don't think your head's made of chrome. Rotom: It isn't. Emboar: I don't think so. Then they get into a conversation about starter Pokémon. Gordon: So who was yours, Elizabeth? Elizabeth: Guess. Valona: Litten? Elizabeth: Nope. Ichiga: Popplio? Elizabeth: I caught one, but no. Gordon: Rowlet? Elizabeth: Still no. The three of them looked confused. Emboar: Uhh.....Rotom? Elizabeth: Yes. Gordon: But I thought you had to pick from those three. Elizabeth: I found it in Hau'oli City on my first day as a Trainer, so it was my first Pokémon. Valona: Then how did you get your Primarina? Elizabeth: I went to Professor Kukui's lab to get the Pokédex for Rotom and he offered me a Popplio anyways even though I already had my first Pokémon. Rotom: Yep, I was her first Pokémon. Gordon: Say, Clefairy, why haven't you evolved? Clefairy: I don't have an opinion on evolution. Elizabeth: Are you expecting it to evolve? Gordon: No. Clefairy just refuses to. Clefairy then says a bunch of swear words in sucession. To be continued: Tasting At A Not So Tastery! Major events *Elizabeth's Clefairy refuses to evolve into Clefable, stated by Gordon. Trivia * Characters *Elizabeth *Gordon *Ichiga *Valona *Bella the guinea pig Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Ditto (Elizabeth's) * Emboar (Gordon's) * Leavanny (Gordon's) * Gardevoir (Gordon's; Shiny) * Venusaur (Ichiga's) * Froslass (Ichiga's) * Chansey (Valona's) * Cinccino (merchandise)